Rose Petals
by Karin Kinomoto
Summary: Takeru becomes very ill after the battle with Devimon. Can he survive this ordeal?
1. Beginnings and Endings

Rose Petals

By Ruki Minamoto

Summary: Takeru becomes very ill after the fight with Devimon. Can he survive this ordeal?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings

The rose petals flew gently away from a rose as it bended in the breeze. It slowly shed its blood red clothing in the summer heat. It was watered by a splash of water from a lake nearby where some children were playing.

"I'll get you for that, Kamiya!" Yamato Ishida shouted as he waded through the ripples that the children were creating. Although his current enemy was a brown-headed boy his age, he gazed over at the bank of the lake and checked on a younger boy. He sat there, rubbing the egg in his hands. Yamato forgot about the other boy and headed towards his little brother.

The 8-year-old looked up at Yamato. His blue eyes were pale and sickly.

"I'm not feeling well, Yamato."

Yamato used his top to wipe as much excess water from himself as possible and sat on the soft grass beside his brother. For some reason, he didn't think that the little boy was really sick.

"This has nothing to do with Devimon, does it?" Matt asked, putting a loving hand on Takeru Takaishi's shoulder. Although Yamato was normally cold and cruel, he had a soft spot for his younger brother by 3 years. Especially since they were separated by divorce many years ago.

Takeru shook his head furiously. Although he did feel sad and angry about what happened, he really did feel sick. He had since the fight against Devimon. Yamato pulled Takeru into a hug. The eleven-year-old kissed the young boy on his forehead.

"Just get some sleep. I think you might have the flu or stomach flu or something."

Yamato helped Takeru to his shaky feet and helped him to their camp. "Have a good nap."

Takeru nodded and lay down, almost crying because he felt so sick. He hoped that he felt better tomorrow - he didn't want to miss all the fun.

The next morning, Takeru awoke to feel even worse. He had a terrible stomach-ache, a headache as well as feeling like throwing up. He sat up weakly and ran his hand slowly along Patamon's digi-egg.

"Please hatch, Patamon. I feel so sick." Takeru curled back into a ball. He then realised that someone had put a blanket over him over night. Closer inspection revealed that it was Yamato's. Yamato was still asleep, but completely uncovered. Takeru smiled weakly and whispered "Thank you, Nii-san."

By midday, Takeru was wide-awake, although still unwell. Unable to stay in bed any longer, Takeru came out from his hideaway and approached Yamato who was sitting at the campfire.

"Nii-san…Thanks for giving me your blanket." Yamato turned with a start. He then realised it was only Takeru. Yamato let his eyes meet Takeru's.

Normally Takeru's eyes would be a bright clear blue, but right now - they were so pale they almost seemed white. Yamato felt frightened.

"Takeru…You're really sick. JYO!"

A skinny 12-year-old stopped and turned to face Yamato. He did look a bit sickly himself, but that was just Jyo.

"What is it, Yamato? Anyhow - there really isn't a need to burst my eardrums." Yamato didn't care for anything Jyo had to say about anyone but Takeru right now.

"Get over here! Right now! Takeru's really - and I mean really - sick!" Jyo raced over at a speed that Yamato had never thought possible from the boy. Takeru was watching Jyo come over. He had never thought that he could be so sick that Yamato would be scared.

But there was somehow fear in Yamato's clear blue almost child-like eyes.

"What's wrong with Takeru?" Jyo asked, looking to the 8-year-old who was a ghostly white. Jyo suddenly knew what Yamato meant. He put his hand to Takeru's forehead. The boy looked to his feet.

"Look at Takeru's eyes." Yamato advised. Jyo did as he was told and jumped back in shock. Takeru was very, very sick.

"We need a doctor." Jyo said as he turned away to the others. He walked over to them to gather them. Yamato hugged Takeru close to him and called after Jyo.

"JYO! Where are you going?"

Jyo stopped and turned to face Yamato, fear obvious in his face.

"We need to get home - or Takeru's life could be in danger." Yamato seemed surprised and even more scared by Jyo's words. It was only now that he truly realised that Takeru could die. He hugged Takeru closer to him.

"Nii-san…What's wrong with me?" Takeru seemed frightened, but not half as scared as Jyo and Yamato were.

Yamato only just dared to let his eyes meet Takeru's. He was scared that he would scream with the paleness of them. He saw fear.

"We're going to get home, OK? Then - we're going to a doctor's."

"Will I die?" Yamato tried to think of a suitable answer. Takeru sure wasn't beating around the bush with this question. Eventually - he settled for the truth.

"I don't know, Takeru. But I'll do what I can…We all will."

Takeru forced a smiled that seemed almost sincere and nodded.

"Don't be scared, Nii-san. Whatever it is - I'll fight it until the end. Like Angemon did."

Yamato sighed. Unfortunately, going home probably meant leaving the Digimon behind.

The next few days were horrible. It hurt Yamato to watch Takeru get worse and worse and not be able to do anything about it. It was day five after they started trying to find a way home that Patamon's digi-egg finally hatched.

"What was that sound?" Sora Takenouchi asked as she looked around. She had been trying to teach an unenthusiastic Mimi Tachikawa how to play soccer. Mimi flopped onto the ground.

"I don't care!" she whined. "Why doesn't Digiworld have any shopping malls?"

"Sure it wasn't your back, Mimi?" Taichi teased. Yamato had been sitting next to a sleeping Takeru who was curled up, holding the digi-egg. He jumped back.

"It's Patamon! The digi-egg is hatching!"

Takeru's sleepy eyes opened slowly.

"Nii-san…Why is everyone yelling?" Yamato pulled his brother into a sitting position and showed him the digi-egg. "PATAMON!"

"Yep." Yamato mumbled with encouragement for his sick brother. The egg finally vanished, leaving a small creature there.

"Poyomon. A baby Digimon." Koushiru said in the matter-of-fact voice. Takeru pulled the creature into a hug and curled back into a ball. Before long - he was asleep.

Yamato ran his fingers through his little brother's hat hair. Through the last five days, he had shown more emotions than he had in his whole life. It was his worry for his beloved brother. There was no way that he would let the Grim Reaper take TK without a fight. No way on Earth.

A week after Poyomon's hatching, Koushiru came up with the answer.

"Yamato!" The redhead's voice pierced his thoughts. He turned to Koushiru.

"What's up? Is it Takeru…"

Koushiru shook his head. There was a huge smiled plastered on his face. Yamato folded

his arms and glared at the 10-year-old. He had no time for guessing games.

"So…Why did you call my name?"

"I know how to get us home!"

Yamato froze. This was great! They could get Takeru to a doctor and hopefully get him better. Gabumon looked up from where he stood next to Yamato. The Digimon had been unsure of Yamato lately. He didn't know just how to talk to him at the moment. Not when Takeru was so sick.

"How? How long will it take?"

Koushiru sighed.

"That's the problem…We need to get to the Digiworld's equivalent of our North Pole. It

will be very cold up there, but there is a constant gate open there. If we can get there - we can get home without too much trouble. However…"

"However…" Yamato asked, waving his arms about.

"However - we won't be able to bring our Digimon with us. I know that it will be hard - but it's better than having Takeru die on us. We should be able to get back to Digiworld some day though."

Yamato felt his whole body plunge headfirst into confusion and terror. He gazed to his brother. Gabumon looked up at Yamato.

"So Yamato…" Gabumon asked. "What are we going to do?"

Yamato looked away from Takeru to Gabumon. As much as he hated the pure thought of leaving Gabumon - he hated the idea of putting his own happiness over Takeru's own life.

"I leave you behind so we can get Takeru to hospital. I'll miss you, but Takeru is my first priority." And with that, Yamato left Gabumon and Koushiru standing there in shock and worry. They didn't know what to say to him right now.

A week later, Takeru was so sick he could barely move without feeling like throwing up. This was so frightening for Yamato. But today was the day. They were going to go to the Digital North Pole.

"Do we have everything that we need?" asked Koushiru. This was his time to shine. He was the mastermind behind this operation. "Food?"

"Check!" Mimi cried from where she was holding a makeshift bag of berries and supplies that they had had since leaving summer camp so long ago.

"Blankets?"

"Check!" Yamato called from where he had a pile of blankets tied with a rope and Takeru wrapped up in a nice fleecy one.

"First aid kit?"

"Check!" Joe yelled from next to Yamato and Takeru where he quickly checked Takeru's soaring temperature. "Yikes!"

"Everyone has their DigiVices?"

"Check!" everyone, except Takeru of course, cried in response. It continued this way for several minutes before Koushiru had decided that they were ready.

"OK guys - we're gonna set off now. Taichi, Sora and I will pull - Jyo and Mimi will push and Yamato and Takeru will ride our sled." Koushiru instructed.

Even though they were in a nice warm summer place, they wanted to conserve their Digimon's energy for when they would really need it.

"If I had known what this would entail!" Mimi whined as she pushed. "My arms are gonna drop off!" This didn't at all impress the 10-year-old.

"Keep going Mimi." Yamato enthused. "For Takeru's sake if not for anything else."

Mimi felt guilty for putting her own wants over TK's needs and pushed harder, a look of determination on her face. Palmon looked up at Mimi.

"You're doing the right thing, Mimi." Palmon encouraged. Mimi smiled weakly and looked down at Palmon.

"Then why is it so hard?"

"I should have brought that jacket!" Sora moaned as she paused momentarily to rub her arms. She then noticed Yamato's fear-filled eyes and returned to pulling her rope. She knew that any amount of cold would be worth Takeru getting professional help for whatever his illness was.

Yamato watched Sora pulling, becoming very worn out. The cold was making her very slow and tired. She looked on the verge of collapsing.

"Sora…are you OK?"

"Fine." Sora said sternly. "Just fine."

Yamato frowned. He wasn't so sure - but he would have to take Sora's word for it.

Taichi pulled with enthusiasm. Takeru was a like a little brother to Taichi and he didn't

want to lose him. If there were something he could do…he'd do it.

Jyo fought down fatigue and the cold as the day and night wore on. This, for some reason, seemed more risky than fighting Devimon. Now - there really was a life on the line.

Koushiru pulled with one hand for a few seconds to flex the other. He seemed to be getting a cramp - but he didn't really care. Not when Takeru was in this position.

Twenty-four hours after they left, the group arrived at the exact point Koushiru had claimed that the gate would be open from.

"Takeru! We're here!" Yamato cried as he hugged Takeru close to him. The eight-year-old had been sleeping since they'd left and had only been awoken by Yamato's cry.

"Nii-san…what happened? What's going on?"

"We're going home!" Yamato cried again and kissed his brother. Takeru smiled genuinely and fell asleep again. Yamato let the smile vanish. Takeru was somehow slowly dying before his own eyes. It was upsetting.

Koushiru bent over and touched his toes to stretch. When he finished, he looked over the group.

"Right-o. Say goodbye and let's get going."

Yamato looked to Gabumon and Poyomon. He stood up carefully and pulled Takeru onto his back.

"Gabumon - look after Poyomon. I will come back some day. I'll bring Takeru along too if he's better." Yamato let his eyes meet Gabumon's. "I'll miss you, Gabumon."

"Me too, Yamato. Can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Look after Takeru. No matter what - make sure he's OK. My last wish…For now."

Yamato nodded - even though he knew that it happened to be a promise that he may not be able to keep.

"I'll do what I can. Just watch out for Poyomon." Yamato turned away before he began crying and watched the others finish up their teary farewells.

Everyone saw Yamato holding Takeru and finished up almost immediately. They watched each other before looking to colourful sky high above them. It was time. As sad as they all were - they were almost glad for Takeru to take their minds off saying goodbye to their Digimon.

"Ready?" Koushiru asked. Five nodding heads answered him. "Raise your DigiVices to the sky and let's go home!"

The Digidestined, minus Takeru, did as they were told and they were home before they knew it.


	2. A Strange Diagnosis

Rose Petals

By Ruki Minamoto

Disclaimer: By, now, you should know. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter 2: A Strange Diagnosis

"Home!" Mimi cried. "Shopping! Real food!"

Yamato shifted Takeru so his head rested on his other shoulder. He began to whisper into Takeru's ear.

"We're home, Otouto-san." Takeru's eyes fluttered open.

"Odaiba? Home…" Takeru asked before falling asleep again. Yamato tried to disguise the fear in his eyes. He wanted to be strong, but strength seemed beyond comprehension.

He wanted to make his little brother healthy again.

Koushiru looked around him and then down to his watch. He brought up the date feature.

It had been almost two months since they had left summer camp in early July. It was almost September 1st. It was almost the first day of school.

Yamato sighed and lay Takeru down on a bench nearby. He looked down at his little brother. He remembered how in Digiworld Takeru often had colds or something but could they really have anything to do with Takeru's illness? No one else had known about Takeru getting sick except for Yamato because Takeru would always make Yamato promise never to tell. Yamato now regretted it.

Takeru often had colds and the flu and Yamato had noticed that he wasn't well - but he just thought it was because Takeru had been born with - well - complications.

Takeru had been born underweight as well as a cord around his neck. He had been premature and it had been Mr. Ishida who had delivered Takeru because they couldn't get to the hospital in time. With all these factors stacked against Takeru - it was a miracle that he was even alive.

Taichi clasped his hands together and regained his leadership role over the Digidestined.

"Let's get to the hospital…we need help."

Yamato, for once, agreed with Taichi. The big-haired boy was right - they did need help.

"So get Takeru onto your back, Yamato and let's get going!" Yamato nodded and shifted the ill boy onto his back. The group then took off to the hospital.

"Help! Please help!" Yamato screamed as he burst through the hospital doors. Nurses and

doctors were frozen in their tracks. A 11-year-old boy racing through with a sleeping 8-

year-old on his back warranted attention.

"What's wrong?" a concerned nurse asked. Yamato caught his breath before beginning his story.

"My brother's been sick for a little while. We've been trying to get to hospital for a little while, but we haven't been able to. Please help him!" Yamato shouted, almost hysterical. The other five watched in terrified fear. The nurse came over and scooped Takeru into her arms.

"What's your name?"

"Ya…Yamato Ishida…He's Takeru Takaishi…"

The nurse nodded and turned away. When she heard a desperate sob, she turned back around.

"Do you and your friends want to come with me?" Yamato nodded and began to walk behind the nurse slowly. Sora and Taichi came up either side of him. Their encouragement gave him heart - but not enough to make him feel any better.

Hospitals freaked Yamato out. He hated how the whole place seemed so sterile. He hated how big they were. That - apart from anything ever happening to Takeru - was his greatest fear…Hospitals.

They were led to a huge room of white. "More white," thought Matt, "Just great!"

Takeru was laid down on a large bed. The nurse looked to Yamato.

"Use that phone to call your parents…" she apparently hadn't paid much attention to

Takeru and Yamato having different last names. Yamato didn't take much notice of her ignorance and called his mother first - knowing she'd be the most worried.

After listening to her wail and plead with Yamato to tell her the truth', Yamato called his father who was, as expected, more calm and tame. He promised to come over as soon as he could. Yamato finally put the receiver down and returned to his brother's bedside to find a doctor sticking a needle into Takeru's arm.

Yamato cringed. Needles - oh how he hated needles.

The doctor turned to Yamato. He was Jyo's father Dr Kido.

"Yamato, right?" He was answered by a nod. "I'm just taking some of your brother's blood. By this afternoon - we should know whether it is blood related or what. It will probably tell us what it is exactly."

Yamato gulped. He couldn't believe he had ever diagnosed Takeru as having the flu or stomach flu. Not when Dr Kido - a professional - thought it could be much worse. Dr Kido sensed Yamato's nervousness.

"I know this seems terrible, Yamato, but it might not be as bad as you think. I have lost count of the amount of people who come in here thinking that they're on death's doorstep only to find that it's only a very bad flu or something much more minor." Dr Kido wanted to believe that he had calmed Yamato down, but the look of fear in his eyes didn't subside.

Yamato stared at his brother's closed eyes. It was easy for Dr Kido to tell him not to panic, but it was different when it was your brother lying on a hospital bed - seeming to be so sick.

"Hang on, Otouto-san. Just hang on." Yamato enthused. Somehow - he couldn't believe that it was nothing. It couldn't just be nothing. There had to be something wrong. Very wrong.

"There! Done!" Dr Kido exclaimed as he took the needle from Takeru's arm. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Yamato looked up at Dr Kido and watched him with annoyed curiosity. He hated how he seemed so casual. Dr Kido looked to him and sighed.

"Just a few hours and we'll know exactly where to look for the proper diagnosis. You look tired…and so do the rest of you. Go have a nap and I'll wake you when we know what's going on. Promise."

"Yeah…come on, Yamato. Let's go to the waiting room. Give Takeru a bit of space for a while." Jyo agreed with his father. Yamato nodded weakly and took one last glance at Takeru before leaving the room.

Three hours later, Yamato was awoken by Dr Kido's voice.

"We've got the results back." Yamato watched the man with disbelief. He seemed to move cautiously and worriedly. There was something very wrong.

"Come with me to Takeru's room. I'll tell you then we'll find a way to break it to Takeru."

Yamato watched his parents lead the children. His mother, Ms Takaishi, seemed very nervous. So did Mr Ishida. Did they know something that they didn't?

"Sit down." Dr Kido invited as he sat down on a chair in Takeru's room. The other's joined him. "Like I said - we have the results back and it should come as no surprise to your parents, Yamato."

"Why?" Yamato demanded. He looked to his mother as she buried her head in Mr Ishida's side. So they did know something that he didn't.

"Dad…Mom…What's going on?"

Mr Ishida took it upon himself to explain what he and his wife were distressed about.

"Takeru's always had bad kidneys. That's why he gets sick a lot. Every now and again, they sort of stop working properly. Unfortunately - they're just giving up now and Takeru's got all sorts of toxins in his blood. That's why he's been so sick lately."

Yamato's eyes suddenly filled with previously unseen fear.

"So he's gonna…"

"No." Dr Kido confirmed. "At least, we hope not. For the moment he will need to be

hooked up to a dialysis machine." At the puzzled looks on everyone's faces, he explained.

"Dialysis is a machine that will drain the toxins from Takeru's blood. Basically - it will do the job that his kidneys aren't. However - it is hardly practical or desired for an 8-year-old boy to be dependent on a machine for life. He won't be able to do any of the things he normally does. That's why we'll eventually need a donor."

"What will we be donating?" Mimi asked curiously. "Our kidneys?"

"Just one." Dr Kido said. "Donors usually are 18 or over, but if Takeru's parents don't work out as compatible, then we'll need to resort to younger people. Usually - we test family first then we move onto friends and finally members of the public. Hopefully - one of his parents will be compatible. Then we'll test Yamato. After that - it's open to all that wish to be tested. However, once someone has been deemed compatible, there probably won't be an escape door."

That made Yamato gulp. He would have to confront his fears of hospitals. But it was for Takeru.

"What do you mean there probably won't be an escape door?" Mimi asked. Dr Kido was happy to explain.

"This sort of thing is very hard when it comes to finding donors. If we find one, it will be very hard, especially for Takeru's family, to let them go."

Mimi nodded understandingly. It made sense, even to her.

Dr Kido rose to his feet.

"Send someone to get me when Takeru wakes up. I'll tell him then…somehow."

The people in the room nodded and watched the man depart. As soon as the door was closed, whispered erupted. Yamato rose shakily to his feet.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I've got my cell phone."

Yamato headed for the park. Once there, he sank into a bench and pulled out his digivice. Man, he wished Gabumon were there with him. He missed how the creature would wrap his big arms around Yamato when he was upset or feeling lonely. Gabumon had always been there and now that he wasn't, he couldn't think of anything else. Not even Takeru could stop his heart from hurting because of leaving Gabumon. Yamato's heart was torn between two feelings of grief.

"Yo, Yamato! You're home!" Yamato looked up to see a boy his age standing there. He had transferred to Odaiba Junior High early that year after his father was told by his mother to move their eldest son so that he didn't go to the school next door to the youngest son's elementary school. His name was JJ Kinomoto.

"Hi, JJ." Yamato mumbled unenthusiastically. "Why aren't you hanging with Yuya? Isn't this your day to be together?"

"Yeah…but Yuya is really sick. He's in hospital right now." JJ sat next to Yamato. JJ had taken a liking to Yamato and Yamato liked how similar his family was to JJ's. The only difference was that JJ's family was very religious. His parents weren't actually divorced because they were strong Catholics. They just hated each other's guts and lived apart.

"Really?" Yamato was interested now. Yuya was Takeru's best friend.

"Takeru's really sick too."

JJ was very intrigued by Matt's revelation.

"What's wrong with him? I hope it's not what's wrong with Yuya. He's always had bad kidneys and now they're simply shutting down. We found out yesterday. I was calling your house like crazy but your Dad kept saying that you were still at summer camp."

"No way!" Yamato gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

JJ didn't interpret it the way Matt meant it and thought that Yamato was just shocked that Yuya could be so unwell.

"I'm afraid not. Yuya was just so tired and sick…we took him to the hospital after he kept throwing up and found out after a blood test. I still can't believe that Mum and Dad didn't tell me about Yuya's kidneys."

Yamato passed out at that moment from shock. JJ caught his friend as Yamato's head fell into his lap.

"Yamato! Hey! Wake up!"

JJ sat there panicked for a few minutes before Yamato finally came to.

"Sorry…Just a bit sleepy. I haven't sleep without being disturbed for the last three or so weeks since Takeru's been unwell."

JJ helped Yamato back into a sitting position. The blonde rubbed his eyes.

"Takeru got really sick at…summer camp and it got so bad that he just slept and threw up. I was so frightened. We didn't get a chance to get him to hospital until today. My friends and I raced him there as soon as we got back. With the diagnosis we got, I'm glad we didn't wait."

JJ let his emerald green eyes meet Yamato's ice-blue ones.

"You know…I can't believe what you told me was wrong with Yuya. You want to know why?"

"Yeah…I suppose."

"Cause that's exactly what's wrong with Takeru."

JJ froze up. He didn't hear Yamato calling to him.

"Hello! JJ! Are you OK?" JJ finally snapped out of it and looked to Yamato.

"Yeah…How did both our brothers end up in hospital at the same time with the same disease?"

Yamato shrugged. JJ had always gotten along with Yamato. Their lives were so similar that it wasn't funny.

"Maybe the Lord is trying to teach Takeru and Yuya a lesson?"

JJ glared at Yamato. He hated it when Yamato made occasional jokes about JJ's

religiousness.

"The Lord doesn't punish people who don't deserve it. And to my knowledge, Takeru and Yuya don't deserve any punishment of this scale." Yamato shrugged at JJ's response to his tease. He liked JJ. JJ could somehow make everything make sense. He was one of his best friends.

If anyone had to go through this, why JJ, Yuya, Takeru and Yamato?

JJ and Yamato headed to hospital. When they reached Yuya's room, they noticed it was right next to Takeru's.

"Another act of God?" Yamato teased. JJ folded his arms.

"If there weren't so many laws against it, I would punch your nose in."

One of the only few differences between JJ and Yamato was JJ's resistance to bully.

Sora left Takeru's room when she heard the two familiar voices.

"Yamato…Takeru's awake and Dr Kido explained everything to him. The poor kid is so frightened. Tomorrow, he'll go on dialysis for the first time."

Yamato let one single tear fall down his cheek. It hit the hard floor with a small splash.

Why Takeru? Why Yuya? Why?

Sora then noticed Yamato's company.

"Oh - hi JJ. Here to see Takeru?"

"Well…Yeah. But we were going to see my brother first. According to Yamato, he has the same problem."

Sora looked on the verge of fainting. She had also become very close to JJ and Yuya. She hated the thought that this was happening.

The next morning, Yamato awoke to the normal sounds of a hospital. Nurses and doctors rushing around…basically, he hated it.

"Nii-san!" Takeru cried as he forced himself to sit up. Yamato jumped up and hugged his little brother close to him like he would never let go. Part of him considered that idea.

"Otouto-san…Do you feel OK?"

Yamato drew back a little so he could see Takeru. The little boy nodded. He seemed so small in the huge hospital bed. So helpless - so out of control.

"I feel better than before. I'm sorry that I made you leave early. Are Mummy and Daddy OK? I hope that they aren't hurting."

Yamato didn't like Takeru blaming himself. He began to wonder what factor of Takeru's birth contributed to his kidney problem. Being premature? Having that cord wrapped around his neck? Being underweight? Or was it something else?

"This isn't your fault, Otouto-san. I wish there was someone to blame, but there isn't." Yamato hugged Takeru tight to him again. "When they come to hook you up to a machine, I'll be here. Maybe later on, when you're a little better, you can go see Yuya."

"Yuya?" Takeru asked curiously. "Why can't he see me?"

Yamato tried to find a way to explain this to Takeru.

"He has the exactly same thing as you. He's in the room next door in fact…Oh, hi, JJ." JJ came walking past and saw Yamato draw back from Takeru. He smiled weakly.

"Yuya's first time on dialysis today." JJ commented. Yamato nodded.

"Takeru's too."

Takeru watched the two boys. He was confused, sad and worried at the same time.

"JJ? So Yuya is sick."

JJ nodded sadly. He wished that he were shaking his head though, flatly refusing the notion of Yuya being ill. However, he couldn't do that.

"Takeru - Yamato and I might go to the café and get some food. We'll bring you back something nice. Is that OK?" JJ suggested. Takeru shrugged and burrowed down into his bed. Yamato and JJ took that as a yes. "Come on, Yamato. Let's go get some food into us."

"I'll have two lamingtons, please." JJ asked the lady standing behind the counter in the café. She happily complied and handed JJ a bag with two large lamingtons in it. Yamato walked long, looking at the different types of food. Lucky for him and everyone else, Odaiba General actually had decent food.

"Uh…Could I have two slices of chocolate cake, please?" Yamato asked. The same lady that served JJ fulfilled Yamato's request and handed him a bag. "Thanks."

"Anyway," the lady said, trying to initiate conversation. "Why are you in hospital?"

JJ and Yamato tried to think of a good way to phrase the worse thing that had ever happened to them or their families.

"Both of our little brothers have kidney problems. We're just getting them some nice food to cheer them up." JJ explained.

"If they have kidney problems, then how can they eat?" asked the lady. "At least how can they eat lamingtons and chocolate cake?"

"They're both going on dialysis today. That will get rid of all the toxins." JJ tried to joke, but Yamato didn't laugh. "Uh, we'd better be going."

"Bye." The lady returned to her job.

"Yuya, we've got some food…" JJ said as he popped his head around the door. When he saw a nurse putting new sheets on the bed, he panicked. "Where's my brother?"

The nurse tried to be nice, but the news still stung.

"He passed away a few minutes ago. His heart suddenly went into cardiac arrest because the toxins reached his heart. Sorry, JJ."

JJ dropped the bag of his brother's favourite food and ran, leaving Yamato with the idea that Takeru could die in his head.

"JJ!"

Yamato finally caught up to JJ who was a soccer player and therefore faster than him. He grabbed JJ's shoulder, which made the boy freeze.

"JJ…I'm so sorry."

"You don't understand! My brother's dead!" JJ sank to his knees and began to cry heavily.

"Yuya's dead!"

Yamato simply stood there stunned. What if the same thing happened to Takeru? Could he cope? Could anyone cope?

"What do you Catholics believe happen to the dead?" asked Yamato. JJ turned to look up at him.

"Good people go to heaven and bad people go to hell." JJ sobbed into his hand. "I just hope Yuya's in heaven right now."

"I got a feeling he is." Yamato comforted, kneeling down next to JJ and hugging his best friend. "I bet he's watching you right now."

JJ nodded between his teary fits.

"Yeah…I'm gonna test to see if I'm compatible with Takeru as soon as possible. I can't let the same thing happen to you as what's happened to Yuya and I."

Matt nodded and responded.

"Thanks, man."


	3. Hanging Onto Hope

Rose Petals

By Ruki Minamoto

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…on with the fanfic please!

Chapter 3: Hanging Onto Hope

Yamato and JJ returned to the hospital and saw Sora sitting in Takeru's room with her head in her right hand. Her left hand was on top of Takeru's. He had an odd tube in his neck. Yamato and JJ guessed it was the dialysis machine.

"I guess you've heard." JJ mumbled as he watched Takeru, praying for the boy. He didn't want to think of what he must have been like when Sora told him that his best friend was dead.

"I told Takeru. He was so upset, so the nurse had to give him a tranquilliser just to calm him down."

"Let's just hope that this becomes one of the differences between our families." Yamato whispered as he watched his little brother. He found himself praying as well. Praying that everything worked out for the best in the end.

The next week passed uneventfully. The Kinomoto's wanted to hold off Yuya's funeral until Takeru could get to it. Takeru went on dialysis everyday and seemed to be at least a little more with it'. But that pale sickly look still remained in his eyes.

Yamato, JJ and the other Digidestined (minus TK) were all back at school by now. For

Joe, it was his first year of high school, for the rest, they stayed at the same schools.

"Heard about Yuya…Sorry JJ." That was what JJ heard the most since he returned to school. People also were telling Yamato that they hoped everything worked out for

Takeru. Nothing made it all feel better though.

Yamato and JJ were heading to Japanese History once when they saw everyone crowded around a notice board. The two boys managed to catch Mimi as she walked off.

"Hey, Mims." Yamato said. "What's going on?"

"Beginning of school dance. I don't know whom I'll ask out though. Maybe I'll invite Jyo or someone." Mimi answered, shrugging. "You should ask Sora though, Yamato."

Yamato shook his head wildly.

"No! I've got more things on my mind than whether or not I should ask anyone to a dance! You know…like my brother!" Yamato stormed off. JJ couldn't help but notice that Yamato's face had gone a bright shade of pink. He caught up with Yamato.

"Yamato!" Yamato stopped and turned. "I think you like Sora."

Yamato looked to his feet.

"Do not!"

JJ looked at Yamato suspiciously. Yamato finally caved in.

"Okay…I like Sora. But I'm not going. Takeru's going on dialysis and I want to be there

for him. You losing Yuya taught me the lesson that I need to appreciate what time I have with Takeru." JJ brightened a little at the idea that Yuya's death wasn't a waste of life after all.

"Sora…Are you gonna go to the dance?" Mimi asked Sora when she caught her in the halls. Sora stopped, considered it, and then shook her head.

"Nah. I want to see Takeru that night. Either that or I'll be training for soccer."

"Oh you are so boring!" Mimi wailed. "Yamato's not going and nor are you! Maybe Taichi'll go at least. I'm gonna invite Jyo."

Sora shrugged and wandered off. She wasn't Mimi and unlike her, she didn't like dances. They like a waste of time to her.

A week after the dance was announced, Yamato's mother finally went in to be tested to see if she could donate for Takeru. Mr Ishida couldn't because he had had a transplant earlier in life.

Yamato was with Takeru and his parents when Dr Kido came in with the results.

"Negative, I'm sorry." Dr Kido sighed. "Mr and Mrs Kinomoto also got tested, but they aren't matches for Takeru either. Yamato - you're next."

Yamato nodded and looked to Takeru. Takeru was certainly a lot better. He now had returned to normal sleeping habits for the most part. He also was almost like the old Takeru, except that he was also trying to grieve for Yuya. They had had Yuya's funeral and had had a memorial service at the hospital so Takeru could say goodbye. At least it felt like it was closed to some extent.

"Sorry, squirt. Looks like your mother isn't a match." Mr Ishida sighed. "Maybe Yamato will be."

Takeru nodded and looked to Yamato who had a look of terror in his eyes. He remembered that look. He remembered it well. It was the same look that had emblazoned his face when he had called Jyo over back in Digiworld when he had first gotten sick.

He prayed that he would never have to see that look again.

The next day, Yamato left school at lunchtime. JJ watched as the boy parted.

"Yamato…where are you going?"

Yamato turned and smiled weakly.

"To the hospital. I'm going to be tested to see if I'm compatible with Takeru."

"I hope everything's OK." JJ added. "Good luck."

Yamato nodded and left.

That night, they got the results back.

Yamato was reading Harry Potter to Takeru.

"So Harry…Oh…Dr Kido." Yamato stopped and closed the book.

"So Harry what?" asked Takeru, even though he knew the seriousness of what was going on.

"Another negative. Sorry, guys." Dr Kido sighed and entered the room. He checked the cover of the book Yamato was reading to Takeru. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, huh? My favourite by far."

"Yeah…it's cool." Yamato agreed as he continued with the story.

Tomorrow, he'd tell the Digidestined that they should get tested.

That morning was Saturday and Sora and Taichi turned up at the crack of dawn to be tested.

"Well you're enthusiastic, aren't you?" Yamato joked. They laughed sarcastically, except for Sora. She had a solemn expression on her face. Something had happened at school that could change everything for good.

"Yamato…JJ was attacked yesterday during last period."

Yamato froze in place. JJ…

"How? What happened?"

"Some psycho decided to stab him with a pair of scissors. According to the psycho, JJ had taken his place in the lunch line in the cafeteria. I know the line is really long and taking someone's place is terrible, but JJ's dead."

Yamato stormed off and curled up in a corner. Why was life worth living any more?

"I'm sorry, Yamato." Sora apologised. "But if it's any consolation, Mrs Kinomoto gave me this." She handed Yamato a package. "She said that JJ would have wanted you and Takeru to have it."

Yamato opened it weakly and saw a gift that made him gasp. The gift was two stuffed animals. One looked like Gabumon and the other like Patamon. He remembered when JJ had stumbled across Yamato's drawings of the two creatures. JJ had asked if he could keep the pictures. Now, here were two stuffed animals.

Yamato rose to his feet and placed Patamon next to Takeru who had been listening and watching in shock. Nothing was safe anymore…Not even the classroom had any safety about it.

"Mrs Kinomoto also said that you and Takeru could have any or all of Yuya and JJ's stuff. She said that they had no need for it anymore and may as well give it to you two." Sora added. "Taichi and I originally came to be tested, but I thought that I'd better be the one to tell you what happened to JJ so you don't hear it from someone else."

Yamato nodded.

"Thanks guys."

As it turned out, neither Sora nor Taichi were matches for Takeru. By now, Yamato was losing hope. The only thing that made him feel any better was how good he'd feel when Takeru was better. But he was about to have a major scare himself.

Yamato was trying to catch up on the work that he'd missed after he took two weeks off after JJ's death. Sora was helping him by being there and loaning him her books. She doubted that he wanted to be alone all the time. He always stayed in Takeru's room. He was becoming very withdrawn and cold. She didn't want the old Yamato back from before JJ had arrived.

But Dr Kido was going to blow their worlds apart.

Takeru was sitting up in bed, playing his Gameboy that Ms Takaishi had bought him a week ago. Sora was holding up her maths book so Yamato could see.

The doctor came in.

"Yamato…could I talk to you?"

Yamato nodded and left the room. Dr Kido braced himself before speaking.

"Yamato…I've had a closer look at your results…"

"And I'm a match?"

"No. Far from it. Yamato…Every Ishida male has had bad kidneys. It's genetic."

Yamato had caught on by now. He backed away.

"You mean…"

"I want to find a match for you too. Before you find yourself in Takeru's position. Once

you're in that spot, you're playing a desperate game against time." Dr Kido tried to hold down a feeling that he would throw up.

"You mean I need a transplant too?" Yamato's arms were folded. Well…that was one way to get out of school.

"In short - yes." Dr Kido tried to subdue the butterflies in his stomach. "I want your parents, the Kinomoto's, Sora and Taichi back in to be tested. Since we've already had JJ's funeral, there's no hope in trying to see if he would have been a match."

"I'll go tell Sora." Yamato said as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Please call my parents. I just don't think I could tell them myself."

Dr Kido nodded.

"We could be chasing rainbows, but I want to be safe rather than sorry. You and Takeru won't cross over into one donor because you weren't compatible with him."

Yamato nodded and went back into the room. Takeru was on dialysis today.

"Yamato…what was that about…Yamato? Something's wrong…isn't it?" Sora asked.

Takeru watched, unsure of what to say.

"Nii-san…are you okay?" Takeru asked with the same concern that Sora's voice showed.

Yamato slumped down next to Sora and wiped a tear from his cheek. Takeru spoke again.

"Is it me?"

"No. Sora…how would you like to be tested again?" Yamato asked. Sora looked taken aback.

"Why…did they make a mistake with mine?"

"No. But I need a donor too." Yamato waited to see what Sora and Takeru's reactions would be. If he wanted big, then he got what he wanted.

"WHY DO YOU NEED A DONOR!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so worried. Had the same thing happened to Yamato?

"Dr Kido said that all Ishida males have bad kidneys. Each one has had to have a kidney transplant at some point in their life. It's been that way for the last hundred years or so. He looked back through the records. The ones before transplants were around usually had had kids before their kidneys failed." Yamato sighed.

"Why not give you a transplant when you need it?" Takeru asked. Yamato shrugged.

"He wants to solve the problem before it gets to this stage." Yamato indicated to the dialysis. "He said once it gets to this stage, we're playing against time. I don't like the idea much either, but I'd rather get it over with now rather than put my parents through this again or put Takeru in my position."

Sora nodded and tried to force a smile.

"Well…Sure - I'll be tested again. For you - I don't care." Sora put a reassuring hand on Yamato's shoulder. It had been one hell of a three months, but maybe it would be over by Christmas.

Yamato explained to everyone Dr Kido's fears and they all agreed - although Mimi needed convincing - to be tested for both. Koushiro and his parents tested next and none of them were compatible with neither Takeru nor Yamato.

"This sucks." Yamato mumbled. "Only Jyo and Mimi left for Takeru."

"Yeah well - at least you've still got options." Sora said, trying to cheer Yamato up. She'd just gone through and had herself tested again so that Dr Kido could see if she'd be compatible with Yamato.

Yamato sighed and buried his head in his hands. The two were at the park to escape that awful hospital room. Unfortunately, Takeru wasn't given that option.

"Thanks for being tested again." Yamato whispered. "I really appreciate it."

Sora smiled and brought her knees up to her body. The two had been lucky in one sense - the beginning of school dance had been called off indefinitely after JJ's death.

"These last three months have been hell." Sora mumbled under her breath. "It'd be a shame if Takeru was in hospital over Christmas."

"Hey Sora," Yamato began, suddenly cheered up. "You remember how Koushiro said that we could get back to Digiworld?"

"Yeah…" Sora trailed off. She did remember, but the last thing that had been on her mind since Takeru's diagnosis had been her partner Biyomon.

"Maybe if we remind Takeru of Patamon and tell him that when he's better, we'll take him to Digiworld…" Yamato sighed, before stopping. "Oh, what's the point?"

Yamato couldn't comprehend his life since going to summer camp. First, he went to a whole other world, then he had to fight Devimon, then his brother became very sick, then Yuya died, then JJ died and now Yamato needed a transplant himself.

How was a kid meant to cope with all that as well as normal things?


	4. Heroes in Disguise

Rose Petals

By Ruki Minamoto

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DIGIMON.

Chapter 4: Heroes in Disguise

Things weren't so great for Yamato.

Dr Kido had admitted Yamato after he had complained of stomach-aches, headaches, feeling sick and being far too tired than normal. A blood test had been ordered and the results showed small amounts of toxins entering Yamato's bloodstream. His kidneys were beginning to shut down.

Takeru was also in pretty bad shape. His kidneys were doing almost nothing and he was on dialysis almost all the time. The only people who were left to be tested were Mimi and

Jyo and Taichi needed to be tested for Yamato.

"I got the kids in all of your classes to sign this." Sora beamed as she handed Yamato a card with many signatures on it. Yamato read through it carefully. He was on dialysis at that moment. Everyone's worst fears had been realised.

"Thanks Sora." Yamato trailed off. He put the card on his blanket. "I feel like I'm going to die, you guys."

"No! Never say that!" Taichi yelled. If it weren't a hospital, he would've slapped Yamato across the face. "You won't die."

Yamato sighed. He wanted to believe Taichi, but something was nagging at him.

Something that told him that this was the end. Maybe he was just feeling sorry for himself.

Dr Kido came in, a grin spreading from ear to ear. It was unusual for him to be smiling these days.

"Good news."

Taichi froze. He had been tested yesterday so Sora would get off his back. He had an awful feeling that his escape door had just vanished.

"Good news? That's unusual for my life these days." Yamato mumbled. "What is it?"

"Taichi came in to be tested yesterday and he's compatible with you, Yamato." Dr Kido smiled.

"If only your personalities were!" Sora sighed with false dismay. "But I'm kidding. That's great! Yamato! It's gonna be OK!"

Matt looked to Taichi. He could see the boy tense up. He was scared to death. That was unusual for Taichi.

"Taichi…You don't have to commit yourself just yet. If Mimi or Jyo isn't compatible, then I'll bug you to donate for me. But if one of them is compatible then you won't have to worry about it."

Yamato's words made Taichi realise that the boy wasn't as cruel as he had seemed. These last few months had changed the way Taichi thought about Yamato. Suddenly - Yamato was a real person who was just very worried.

"Actually - you can tell Jyo and Mimi not to worry about testing for Yamato. I think I will go through with it." Taichi forced a smile that soon became genuine. "It's the least I can do for my best male friend."

Yamato smiled genuinely too.

"Thanks man."

The Kamiya's were called and before long, a date had been arranged for Yamato's

transplant. The boy suddenly seemed positive. If this could happen for him, then why not Takeru?

He wandered into Takeru's room. The poor kid was exhausted all the time and was suddenly only just clinging to life with desperation. Yamato had to keep a stupid IV with him, but he didn't care. Yamato sat down on Takeru's bed and ran his fingers through Takeru's hair.

"Please keep going, Otouto-san. I've got a donor and I'm almost completely certain about Mimi or Jyo being your hero in disguise. After all…I never thought Taichi would be my donor."

Takeru didn't move.

"If you keep going - I'll take you to Digiworld when we're both better. Patamon'll be glad to see you. He'd be glad to see you back to normal again."

Yamato gave up on waking his brother and headed to the door.

"Don't give up yet, Otouto-san. Not just yet."

Jyo was tested for Takeru and when the results came back, Dr Kido had only one word for the Digidestined.

"Negative."

Mimi stood up reluctantly and looked to Dr Kido. It was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow, Yamato's transplant would happen. But Takeru still didn't have a donor and they were losing the fight against time.

"Dr Kido…You can test me now."

Dr Kido nodded and led Mimi away. The others sat in Takeru's room. Minus Taichi who was resting up for his operation tomorrow. And of course minus Yamato.

Early that morning, Taichi and Yamato were wheeled away. Sora ran along as much as she could.

"Taichi! Yamato! Remember - never give up!" Sora cried she watched two big doors come racing up on the group. "Hang on!"

"Don't worry about me, Sora!" Taichi smiled. "I'll be fine!"

"Stay with Takeru!" Yamato yelled. "Try to make this a merry Christmas for him!"

Sora nodded and drew to a stop. She watched as her best friend and crush were wheeled away. She began to wonder whether or not she should have told Yamato that she loved him. Hopefully - she would get her chance later.

And with that, Sora turned and left, leaving them in fate's hands.

Meanwhile, Sora had been missing a party. Dr Kido had sent Jim Kido to tell the Digidestined that Takeru had a donor. When Sora arrived, she was surprised to see the party

"Hey! What's going on in here? What did I miss?"

"Mimi's compatible with Takeru!" Koushiro cried, waving a bright red flag around. It was pretty crazy for a hospital room. Seeing Koushiro running around like this was unusual for Sora. He normally wasn't so hyperactive. Then again, the last three months had defied normal completely.

"Mimi…are you OK with that?" Sora asked, looking to the 10-year-old. She was dancing cheering about she' was saving TK's life.

"I think she's fine with that." Jyo laughed. "You know - we're heroes in disguise whether we're in Digiworld or the real one."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "We're true heroes in disguise."

After about an hour, Taichi was resting in bed.

Sora decided to leave the party to see him. He opened his eyes to see Sora standing there.

"Sora…I'm OK." Taichi seemed shocked by that fact. "Yamato's in God's hands now as JJ would have said."

Sora nodded and suddenly realised how much she missed JJ. She realised that when this was all over, Yamato and Takeru would have to get over Yuya and JJ. They had just been so knocked about that they hadn't been given a proper chance to grieve.

"You know…Mimi's donating a kidney to Takeru."

"She's compatible with him?" Tai asked. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Well, I didn't see an 8-year-old or a 11-year-old with kidney problems coming either but hey." Sora shrugged. She then smiled and left. "I'm gonna tell them that you're fine."

Taichi nodded and closed his eyes again. But he didn't know what would happen when he did.

As soon as Sora was about to enter Takeru's room, an alarm went off.

"CODE BLUE IN ROOM 505! CODE BLUE IN ROOM 505!"

Sora covered her mouth. Nah, couldn't be…or could it…

She raced to Taichi's room where she saw doctors crowded around his bed, shaking their

heads. Sora burst into tears and left - wondering why this had to be so hard.

"Sora…Calm down and repeat yourself…" Koushiro comforted, in contrast to his recent odd behaviour. Sora took a few deep breaths and began again for the 10th time.

"I was just returning from Taichi's room when I heard this announcement saying code

blue in room 505'."

"I heard that too." Mimi whispered. "Was that Taichi's room?"

Sora nodded.

"I saw all these doctors just shaking their heads and whispering things like he's gone'. Taichi's dead." The girl began sobbing heavily. This was impossible to comprehend for her. Taichi was dead - another innocent life taken in the last few months.

"What about Yamato?" asked Jyo. "Is he OK?"

Sora shrugged, no longer able to even string together words. She couldn't even get syllables together. Not now. Not when another friend of hers was dead. Not when her best friend since she was only a toddler was gone.

Now, all they could hope for was Yamato's survival.

The doctors were fighting Father Time in the operating room. The kidney would only be of any good for another ten minutes and there were complications. Yamato's blood pressure was rising and they needed to get it down.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to have to release these clamps or the kidney won't be of any use to anyone."

"What use will a kidney be if we lose the patient?"

Dr Kido tried to be optimistic.

"Hang in there, Yamato!"

The bickering continued until there was only 2 minutes left for the kidney.

"I'm releasing the first clamp!"

"Hey! I'm not done yet!"

"Come on Yamato! Hang in there!"

"I'm releasing the second clamp!"

"No! We've got to get his blood pressure down or that kidney won't be of any good."

Dr Kido began praying that Yamato could hang on to life.

Many hours later, Yamato awoke to see faces looking up at him.

"What happened?" he asked, before remembering. "Taichi!"

"Is dead." Koushiro finished. "How are you feeling?"

Yamato managed to shrug.

"I feel OK. I suppose."

Dr Kido smiled.

"You'll feel better later I promise. For now though, I want Sora to stay with you. Mimi, we need to prepare you for surgery at midnight."

Mimi nodded and followed with fear highlighting her normally bright features. If Taichi

couldn't survive - what made her think that she could? But she had agreed to this and if she didn't go through with it - then Takeru would die for sure. As it was, he was almost dead right now.

Come midnight, Mimi's operation went ahead and was a complete success. When she got out of surgery, they sent Jyo in to keep and eye on her. Then - it was Takeru's operation.

But unlike Yamato's, the whole thing went to plan. Hours later, Takeru awoke in his room.

"Mummy…Daddy…Nii-san…"

"We're here." Mr Ishida and Ms Takaishi whispered lovingly as they hugged Takeru gently.

"Nii-san…Is he OK? How about Taichi-nii and Mimi-chan?" Takeru asked. The people in the room searched for a suitable answer.

"Taichi died, but Mimi is recovering well." Koushiro piped up. "Sora is with Yamato and Jyo's with Mimi. You know, just making sure all heals well." Takeru smiled. If Koushiro had paid any attention to the boy's eyes when he was sick, he would have noticed that Takeru's eyes were no longer that awful pale colour that had frightened Yamato and Jyo in Digiworld. Now - they were their normal clear child-like blue.


	5. Alls Well That Ends Well

Rose Petals

By Ruki Minamoto

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo. Not me.

Author's note: I'm getting lazy, so I'll use the dubbed names in this chappie & the sequel. Sorry… My policy. I won't post the sequel till I get at least three reviews…

Chapter 5: All's Well That Ends Well

"Everybody ready?" Izzy asked. Upon seeing five nodding heads, they all rose their Digivices to the sky and left the Ishida's living room. Shortly after TK and Matt were out of hospital, their parents remarried. Matt realised that JJ had always been right.

Everything happened for a reason. TK and Matt's illnesses had been to get their parents back together.

"Remember - take it easy Mimi, Matt, TK." Joe reminded. Seemed like something that his father or brother told him to tell them. The three didn't need reminding. They heard it enough from their parents.

Sora looked around her and realised that they were in a totally different place. It was a nice warm place where birds could be heard overhead. At least it wasn't the Digital North Pole.

"GUYS!" Seven digimon came racing up. Six found the people they were looking for, but one didn't. Agumon stood there dismayed at not seeing Tai.

"Where's Tai?"

Matt decided to explain.

"TK wasn't the only one who got sick. So did I. Tai donated a kidney for me, but he died after the operation. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now."

"TK!" Patamon cried. TK hugged Patamon so tight… "How are you?"

"I'm fine now…Thanks to Mimi. She donated me a kidney. But unlike Tai, she didn't die."

"How did you know we'd be here?" Joe asked Gomamon. "It's been over a year."

"We waited. We knew you'd come back, so we waited." Gomamon answered. "You promised to come back."

"But Tai didn't." Agumon whispered. Patamon flew onto TK's head and the little boy walked over to Agumon.

"I know that you want Tai - but I'll be your partner where I can. He helped Matt so this is the least I can do." Agumon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I'd like that a lot."

"If you knew what has happened over the last year, you would never believe it." Izzy laughed. "Transplant hell, very odd coincidences, genetic problems, scissor wielding maniacs…"

"We get the point." Tentomon laughed in response.

"You know…I missed all the fun and games a year ago." TK commented. "Let's play!"

"YEAH!"

"Submarine spotted!" TK cried from where he was sitting on Matt's shoulders. The boy waded through the water to where Sora was swimming through the water to get away from them. "Drop the bomb!"

Patamon jumped from TK's head and onto Sora's back. The girl broke the surface and began laughing.

"OK…You got me!" she cried. The 12-year-old splashed Matt and TK as revenge.

"Meanie!" TK yelled. "What did I do to you?"

"Dropped the flying peanut of justice!"

"Huh?" The two brothers were confused until they realised that Sora meant Patamon.

It was nice to be able to act like a kid again. That privilege had been stolen from TK when he received that shocking diagnosis. Being with Patamon again made the pain of losing Yuya seem so far away and TK knew that that was the way Matt felt about JJ. TK remembered hearing about Yuya having the same disease as he did, but never getting a chance to even see him before Sora told him that Yuya had passed away. This seemed like worlds away from where he had started from, but he realised that this actually wasn't all that different to what he started with. In the beginning he was a kid playing with his friends and now he was back in the same place. Just more mature…more understanding.

But he was still the same TK.

Matt shook as much water as he could from his hair. Unlike TK, Matt had changed.

Before JJ had arrived at Odaiba Junior High, Matt had been cold and harsh, but JJ brought out a nice, loving Matt. When he had heard of JJ's murder, his heart had forgotten everything JJ had taught him. But Sora had stopped him from losing all that. Getting so sick had made Matt see that everything that he had been bothered by in the past no longer was important. He had even managed a girlfriend even though a year ago he never would have considered it. He and Sora were going so steady…One argument had forced Sora to move in with the Ishida's. Sora and her mother had exploded and Sora had moved out. It happened at least once a month, but it usually never lasted long.

Donating that kidney for TK had changed Mimi's mind forever. She suddenly had a desire to help everyone she could. Suddenly, she wanted to help those who weren't as fortunate. TK's illness had brought out the real Mimi.

Sora now knew just how much life had to be appreciated. Her love with Matt had taught her so much about love and dedication. Her life had been changed forever by TK and Matt's illness. She may have lost her very best friend, but she had gained so much more.

Joe had patched up any rifts in his relationship with his father. Being together so much and being united in their fear for TK and Matt had given them a new beginning. They had been given a chance to make their lives more worth while.

Izzy no longer worried about his parents not loving him. He remembered when he had told them that he was testing to see if he could donate a kidney to Matt or TK. He remembered how they had put everything on the line to be tested themselves. That dedication to him and his friends demolished any doubts in Izzy's mind.

But when all was said and done, there was one thing that they knew. It was that there were three people up in heaven watching over them. There was Yuya, innocent and gentle. There was JJ, so faithful and religious. And there was Tai, brave and strong - forever watching to see how his friend's lives turned out.

And nearby the water where the six children played, a rose's petals danced in the wind as the rose shed it's clothes in the warm summer heat.

THE END


End file.
